


Bad call

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of cuddling, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: In which Jeno realizes haunted houses are his least favorite attractions.





	Bad call

**Author's Note:**

> putting this fic out while i try to overcome writer's block i've had for a week now with a different fic

Jeno had decided to join Jaemin on the spooky expedition on a mere whim. The younger had been excitedly talking about going to the haunted house for a couple of weeks now, and he wanted his beloved boyfriend to experience the thrill with him. Jeno had no interest in anything scary, and he had initially thought he’d refuse the offer. He knew he got scared easily and anything related to horror was never something that could pique his interest. However, he thought that going through a haunted house while knowing he was supposed to be getting frightened at things jumping out at him and sudden, eerie noises manifesting themselves couldn’t prove to be as unnerving as it was supposed to be. He would be mentally prepared for the onslaught of terrifying things, coupled with the fact that his boyfriend would be with him. It couldn’t go that badly, right?

Wrong. Completely wrong.

Jeno had let out his sixth shrill screech that chilly night, clinging onto Jaemin for dear life. The younger was collecting bruises every time Jeno practically leapt on him after getting terrified. The elder’s hold was tremendously tight and shaky all at once. Jaemin could only laugh at his partner. He was enjoying the heightened anticipation and coursing adrenaline he felt throughout his body, whereas the other was dealing with the complete opposite. Jeno was _absolutely_ petrified and he wanted the terror to stop.

___

Jaemin had to drag a partially disgruntled, partially distressed Jeno to his dorm. Jeno resented his own decision to agree to going to the stupid haunted house. He vowed to himself that it had been a once in a lifetime experience and that he would never willingly put himself through such torture ever again.

Jeno let Jaemin lug him inside the dorm, feeling too spent and unsettled to care to move on his own. 

Jaemin’s roommate eyed the unfamiliar Jeno up and down while whistling obnoxiously.

“Whatcha reel in Jaem? Is that a one-night stand or a boyfriend?”

“If you ever learned to shut that smart mouth of yours, maybe you’d have a boyfriend yourself Hyuck.”

“Ouch, that hurt,” Donghyuck said, feigning dejection.

Ignoring his bold roommate, Jaemin knelt into a squatting position, offering Jeno his back to ride on. The elder wrapped himself around Jaemin appreciatively. 

“You’re _actually_ shitting me right now. What’s this?”

Jaemin sent Donghyuck daggers through his eyes.

“That doesn't answer the question you prick.”

Jaemin had walked the small distance from the door to his bed, placing Jeno on the bed before removing his hoodie and shoes. 

“Oh my fucking god. Y’all tryna fuck?”

“Mind your own business.”

“You absolute son of a gun. I need an answer to that question so I know whether to find refuge elsewhere tonight.”

Jaemin wasn't normally devious, but when it came to Donghyuck, every opportunity not taken to pull a stunt computed to a grand opportunity missed. 

Without a second thought, Jaemin hurriedly discarded of his hoodie and shoes. Once on his bed, he scrambled towards the sitting Jeno, straddling him before enveloping him in a snug embrace. 

Without warning, Jaemin retracted his arms and pushed Jeno back, making him fall flat onto his back. He got on top of the elder, gripping his neck with one hand while another grabbed a fistful of his locks. He licked a stripe on Jeno’s neck, all the while holding a staring competition with his roommate. 

“Oh _no_ , fuck _that_ , I'm out.”

Jaemin celebrated his victory internally, a smile finding its way onto his face nonetheless. He and Donghyuck pranked one another all the time, and if he was going to feel bad for this one, it certainly wouldn't be right now when he had a Jeno whose soul left his body not too long ago needing his undivided ~~treatment~~ attention. 

After Donghyuck’s departure, Jaemin got off of Jeno, rolling to his side instead. He immediately wrapped his arms around the elder, throwing a leg over the other’s as well. 

“I'm sorry Jeno, I didn't realize the haunted house would've been that deplorable for you,” the younger said, his breath tickling Jeno’s ear.

“It's not your fault. I just made the wrong choice,” Jeno heaved.

Jaemin hoped the elder hadn't felt pressured to accompany him simply because of their relationship. While it was true that he wanted his lovely boyfriend to go through the haunted house with him, he would've preferred that he hadn't had the living daylights scared out of him. 

They could both agree that there was one positive outcome out of the entire fiasco. Getting to sleep together while warmly, comfortingly cuddled up was always gratifying, and nothing felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this fic would be more focused on the cuddling but i was having too much fun writing hyuck's character and i lost focus lmaoo


End file.
